Submission
by BitterSweet4137
Summary: Naruto was always in contol, it was all he knew...but everyone needs a break sometimes


This is my first attempt at a lemon so im so super nervous.

Ps: okay so i didnt read over this after i uploaded it so if some parts sound stupid please ignore it

Disclaimer: Is Sasuke and Naruto together yet...no...oh well then you know i dont own anything

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he walked down the hallway. The employes..._his employes_ were all quite unproductive. Legs were kicked up on desks, hands laid behind their heads, paper balls being tossed into trash cans or through the air, chatting, texting, and laughter.

He watched it all quite amused...he would have a show today. He smirked at the thought before entering his office, setting in his seat, and he waited patiently.

He didn't have to wait long either. Five minutes later he heard a loud, "WHAT THE HELL", outside of his office. "Hn the dobe was never late."  
He smirked wider before going to stand outside of his door leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

He chuckled mentally at the shocked look on his employees face as they starred fearfully at his angry and very displeased secretary. They had not know that he was going to be in today due to the fact that the blond had been out sick for the past week.  
He had called Sasuke yesterday in advance to inform him that he would be in today and the Uchiha had seen no reason at all to reveal this to his workers. This way would be much more fun.

He took a moment to study him practically eye raping his blond eye candy of an assistant, who he had not had the pleasure to set his eyes on for a full week.

How he could turn such a simple but yet still professional outfit into something so sexy without being an Uchiha, he would never know.

He wore a white collared long sleeved shirt covered in the middle by a black vest, black pants and a red tie worn loosely around his neck like a necklace. Simple right, nothing really special.  
But it was the way he wore the clothes on his body that had the Uchiha hot. The collar on his white shirt was unbuttoned showing a little of his tanned chest, the vest shirt and pants clung to his body outlining curves, muscle, shapely legs, and a perfect firm little ass that was just teasing him from beneath the easily removable cloth.

But all this was something he would worry about later. Right now he was more concerned about being entertained for the first time out of this whole week. Life without his secretary was boring without him being here to keep him amused.

And the show began.

He walked down the row of desk stopping at the first and swept a workers feet off of it in one fluid motion. "What the hell is your problem, does it look like your at home!"  
"Nu-no sir", the worker stammered. But that was all he was able to muster because Naruto was not through. "And even if this was your home I know damn well that your mother taught you to keep your feet off the table!"  
"Ye-yes sir."  
"Well then act like it!"  
Naruto gave him one more look before moving on to the next one.  
He snatched the paper ball out of his previously outstretched hands. "Does this look like the fucking NBA to you?"  
He pointed to a random worker. "Does he look like Michael Jordan to you, or does he look like Lebron James, and do I look like Kobe fucking Bryant to you. Does this office look like a basketball court?", he didn't wait for a reply. He just threw the paper ball at the man's head before had gone through scolding everyone on the floor who he caught being lazy.

"Have you people completely lost your minds? This is a place of profession and business, not a fucking spa. If you want relaxation don't bring your lazy asses to work and eventually loose your jobs, now get your sorry asses to it"

Sasuke watch amused as the workers scrambled to their feet and immediately worked a sweat to make up for lost time.

He retreated back into his office and sat at his desk hurriedly to hide his current problem. That dobe was just so sexy when angry. Sasuke had not hired him just because he was the sexiest uke to ever have walked the face of the earth though. No he hired him because from the day of his interview Naruto had showed attitude and fearlessness, even toward him, and Sasuke knew he was the perfect candidate for keeping his employees in check.

Also, Naruto didn't live the easiest life. He believed in hard work, responsibility, and dedication. Also making him the perfect secretary.

"Sasuke, these are your employees and I am not a zoo keeper. I leave for a week and this place goes in havoc."  
Said raven looked up as Naruto entered his office being the only one brave enough to enter without knocking.

He smirked, "but with the way you scared them out there, they'll be getting more work done today than what they would in a week.  
Naruto sighed, "I swear they're like children"

He busied himself with the iPad tucked in his arms and frowned. "Why are you on your ass, it says here you a meeting in five minutes."

Sasuke smirked before grabbing his own iPad and heading out the door with Naruto at his heals. "Hn dobe you were truly missed.  
"Whatever"

**~.~.~.~.SasuNaru~.~.~.~.**

The meeting was torturous hell. They had never been so bored in their lives and for such a long period of time. Only a couple of workers were still here when the meeting was finally dismissed. Sasuke noticed this with a smirk before disappearing into his office without a word.

Naruto sighed as he watched the last worker leave for the night. Sasuke was still here and even though Naruto was due to leave two hours ago, he was too dedicated and loyal to his boss to leave when there was still the possibility that his assistance was needed.

Sasuke raised his head from his paper work when Naruto came in and set down a cup of hot coffee on his desk. He wasn't surprised that he was still here. Naruto never left him here alone. He always used the excuse that he could still be of use but Sasuke knew of the blond's past as well as Naruto knew about his. It was pure instinct that lead him to never wanting to leave the Uchiha alone though he couldn't understand why that only applied to him in the first place.

Naruto turned to leave and had just opened the door when it was suddenly slammed back shut by the pale hand that had appeared above his head.

He turned his body around and was immediately pushed against the door by his boss's body. "You know Naruto, I have always wondered why you never go home at your assigned time."

"I told you plenty of time _Mr Uchiha_", he replied stressing him name pointedly.  
"In case I could be of..."  
"...Yea yea in case you could be of assistance. But you wanna know why I think you stay every night Mr Uzumaki. I think you stay here every night in hopes that I'll finally snap and molest you without anyone here to stop me", he said in husky seductive voice.

Naruto flushed where in the world was this coming from all of a sudden. "Shall I remind you Mr Uchiha that me and you are employers."  
"Don't worry I am very aware of that", was his only reply before attacking the blond's lips hungrily, tired of waiting.

Naruto struggled for a bit not liking this at all...in a way.  
There was no denying that Sasuke's lips and body pressed full on his was pure bliss. But this was also completely out of his nature. Not saying that he was the dominant type, but he like to be completely in control. It had been that way since high school because he had only ever been able to depend on himself. Anything else scared him to no ends.

But Sasuke's tongue had already invaded him mouth and was doing such wonderful things. And when that tongue brushed against his own he found himself wrapping his arms around his boss's neck a kissing him back feverishly.

Sasuke smirked a little as he steadied himself from the force of Naruto throwing himself into the kiss, placing on hand on his secretary's waist, and using the other to bring his leg up until it was wrapped around his hip.

He was not please though when they engaged into a battle of dominance inside of Naruto's mouth. He was always completely dominant, a dictator and shared no control. It seemed like he was going to have to show Uzumaki how to do things his way.

He pushed his head against the door as gently as he could before attacking his mouth mercisly growling and letting Naruto know he was not in charge anymore, not ever when he was with him. Naruto tried to retaliate but found that he was unable to. Sasuke was just too overpowering, dominant by nature, and to be honest...he found himself liking it.

He did nothing to stop his boss when he started removing his vest and shirt, throwing them to only God knows where. He purred and moaned when his boss sucked, nipped, licked, and bit at his neck. He even encouraged him more by throwing his head back offering more for Sasuke to busy himself with.

And when Sasuke swirled his tongue around a erect nipple, and pinched at the other before biting it roughly, he rewarded him with a loud breathy moan.

No Naruto wasn't doing anything at all to stop what he knew was to happen. Not when Sasuke knelt on his knees and pulled his pants down in one fluid motion. And to hell if he was gonna stop the teme when he swirled that wonderful tongue around the head of his cock.

"Ahh st-stop teasing me bastard". But Sasuke wasn't taking any orders, he licked the shaft from the base to the tip slowly before teasing the Ali with his tongue, and Naruto realized in shock that he was being punished. He tried desperate to thrust his hips forward, but Sasuke pulled back and smirked. "Don't move", he ordered.

Naruto looked down into his eyes and knew that being difficult would get him nowhere. So with a tortured moan he forced his hips to still. And to his great relief he found himself shoved all the way into the Uchiha's mouth. He moaned loudly and his head fell back against the door, letting his boss know that his award was appreciated. It didn't take too long for him to cum. Sasuke's mouth was skilled no doubt, and a couple of sucks, licks, and moans, had Naruto cumin hard. He swallowed greedily before licking his way back up Naruto's body. He noted the dazed look in his assistant's eyes before he pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth letting him taste himself.

Naruto mewled against his lips and moaned when Sasuke rolled his hips into his, making his need known. He was hard again in no time. Sasuke lifted him by the hips and he immediately wrapped his legs around his waste.

Sasuke moved them over to his desk before setting Naruto down onto it. He reached in his drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube handing it to the blond before sitting down him his chair a smirk on his face. "Kneel on your knees and prepare yourself", was his next order.

Naruto glared at him pathetically, giving him an "are you serious look."  
Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and nodded his head once, "go on."

Naruto glared once more before popping the cab off the bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers. He keeled on his knees as he was told and lead a finger down to his hole. The first finger was nothing, he winced at the second, and the third had him breathing irregularly. He peeked a glance at Sasuke and found that he had pulled his leaking erection out through his zipper, stroking himself a he watched the blond intensely. Fuck the Uchiha was huge, he moaned and fucked himself back on his fingers as he imagined Sasuke's cock replacing them.

He gasped as he suddenly found himself pushed onto his back. "Enough", Sasuke ordered, his voice low, husky, and thick with lust. He hook his hands under Naruto's knees pulling till Naruto's ass hung of the edge before burying himself into his heat in one thrust.

Naruto let out a slightly pained moan and squeezed his eyes shut as they went teary. Sasuke leaned down placing gentle kiss on his neck in a silently apology all the while trying to keep himself from pounding his dobe into the desk.

When pain finally turned to pleasure Naruto rolled his hips experimentally and moaned. Sasuke growled into his neck and held his hips in a bruising grip waiting for the blond's okay. "S-Sasuke", and that was the only okay he needed. He didn't start off slow but he wasn't pounding the blond either...at least not yet. He didn't have the patients to go slow but he didn't want to hurt his dobe again.

But it wasn't as if Naruto was complaining he was moaning, and gasping, and rolling his hips, and it was driving Sasuke crazy.

And then he hit it and he knew exactly when he did because Naruto had yelled his name and threw his legs around his waist and begged for him to do it again. And he did this time harder as his thrust increases greatly in speed.

"Ahh Sasuke harder, fa-faster, deeper..."  
Naruto was practically singing to him and he had no problem giving in to his will this time. He threw Naruto's leg over his shoulder and pounded into his prostate relentlessly. He could tell Naruto was on edge from the way his toes were curling ad he screamed Sasuke's name like a marathon.

He leaned down and kissed his bruised lips fiercely while his hand reached in between them to pump Naruto's aching cock. When he felt his own release coming he broke away from the kiss to whisper in his ear. "Cum for me." And cum he did. His seed shot into Sasuke's waiting hand and onto both of their stomachs as he clutched onto Sasuke's shoulders and gasped his name into his ear. And that in itself plus the intense tightening around his length had him spilling his seed inside the blonds heat. He groaned into Naruto's neck as he rode out his orgasm until he collapsed onto the blond for support.

Naruto purred and weaved his hand through Sasuke's hair loving the feeling of their bodies so close together. Sasuke pulled back and smirked down at the blushing blond beneath him. He wad defiantly taking him home tonight their night wasn't over.

He raised and eyebrow when Naruto looked him up and down and giggled. He scanned his body and growled when his eyes landed on the stain on his suit.

His glared at the blond who by now was clutching his stomach as giggles racked his body. "Your gonna pay for this."

* * *

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review...please


End file.
